All Of You All Over Me
by JustJasper
Summary: Morgan/Prentiss PWP smut, rescued from a fic I abandoned.


"I thought the plan was," Emily said breathlessly, as Morgan slammed her against their motel room door and sucked at her neck, "to bang someone in every state? Our own- ah!" she gasped as he pressed his knee between her legs, and she pushed down against the pressure, "fucking – literally fucking road trip."

"C'mon sweet thing," he murmured, nipping his teeth at her chin as he palmed her breast through her top, "there's still time. You can help me pick someone."

"Morgan..." she growled, tugging at his t-shirt, "you know I love it when we work as a team..."

"I know," he pulled back, letting her help to pull his shirt off over his head, then smoothly pressed back against her and claimed her mouth, "you're fucking filthy, Emily."

"Shut up, you big slut," she snapped back, biting down on Derek's lips as he lifted her arms, breaking their contact only long enough to pull her tank top off. They went for each other's belts at the same time, kissing furiously. His pants ended up pushed around his ankles with his boxers, while hers had to come right off, with no underwear underneath. Morgan extolled his approval.

One of his skilled hands undid her bra which clasped at the front and pushed it away from her form, while his other slipped down her toned stomach and over the neat patch of curls on her vulva. She growled against his mouth, snaking out her tongue which he gladly sucked into his as her hand wrapped around his hard cock. His fingers rubbed firmly up and down her slit, and she was slick and hot as he slipped a finger inside of her, angling the pad of his thumb to worry her clit.

"Don't tease, Derek," she moaned and squeezed her hand around him, lifting one of her legs. He got the idea and grabbed her behind the knee, supporting her wrapping it around his hip.

"Baby you know I like to get you ready."

"I am," she laughed breathlessly. "Been ready all damn day."

He kissed her again, withdrawing his fingers and lifting her other leg; she helped by wrapping her arms around his neck, letting him support her.

"You want it, baby?" he purred, angling his hips under hers, gripping her rear and pressing her against the door for support so he could spare a hand to grab at his cock.

"You still playing safe with everyone else?" she breathed. "All those 'honeys' and 'babes' from clubs?"

"Of course, sweets," Morgan hummed, "I save my skin for you."

"God, Morgan, fuck me." It was clearly an order, and Derek had no intention of disobeying her, so he lined himself up and pressed into slick, tight heat. She gasped as he stretched her, biting her lip and smiling at the familiar and wonderful sensation. He gripped her rear and started rocking his hips, familiar enough to know she didn't want or need him to wait for her to adjust; she adjusted in motion, revelling in the pleasure that danced around into discomfort as she became accustomed to the breech, before it became nothing but friction and bliss.

"God, Em!" he gasped, pushing her back hard against the door to give him leverage as he thrust upwards, feeling her strong legs flex around him and help to roll her hips as the rhythm synched.

"Yes! Fuck!" she gasped, sparing a hand to push her long black hair away from her face, and then grabbed the back of Morgan's head to angle his mouth against her neck. He sucked at the skin there, the tang of her flesh sending messages to every part of his brain.

"You were so fucking sexy taking down the suspect tonight," he murmured, punctuating each word with a thrust upwards. "Wanted you right there in your Kevlar against the SUV."

She couldn't articulate a response as he pounded into her, digging her heels into the globes of his rear. She gripped hard to the back of his neck, sparing a hand and dropping it down her front, grabbing her breast and pinching a pierced nipple between her fingers. She moaned and the muscles of her cunt squeezed tighter, and Morgan pulled away from her neck just enough to see what she was doing to herself.

"Yeah..." he groaned against her skin, "you gonna touch yourself while my dick's inside you?"

She moaned in agreement, dropping her hand further, finding her clit with her middle finger. He moved faster and she rubbed hard and fast, driving herself closer and closer to her finish.

"Fuck!" she gasped, rubbing and pressing hard as her orgasm hit her, her muscles spasming and her toes curling painfully. "Fuck! Fuck!" she breathed. Morgan kept moving, delicious friction extending her pleasure. Seconds stretched out to seem like minutes, but as soon as her orgasm peeked it seemed like not nearly enough time to enjoy that feeling.

"Again," he breathed, biting at her neck, pounding her against the door as he worked for his own release, trusting her to help bring herself off again before it was over. She grinned, changing from direct pressure on her swollen clit for two fingers framing the sensitive nub, pushing herself back towards the precipice of climax.

"Morgan!" she gasped. "Fuck, Morgan, I'm cumming!" the yell of her orgasm mixed with a relieved, breathless laugh as she contracted and exploded, white spots dancing in front of her eyes as she hooked her chin over Derek's shoulder and clung to him with her supporting arm.

She was dazzling when she came; the sight, the sound, the feel of her body so alive against his never failed to make him ache to experience it for every second of the rest of his life. As it was, he was close, driving into her still clinging, moving, spasming body.

"Hold on, sweets!" he moaned low as he felt himself tip over the edge. "Ffffuck!" he shouted, devolving into groans and grunts as he emptied inside of his friend, pining her against the wall as the muscles of his legs seized, holding him still as he came.

That moment, those precious seconds directly after orgasm were the most wonderful things biology, nature, hell, even a divine being if you were so inclined, had engineered.

After a long while staying where they were, locked in the moment, they untangled themselves. By the time Morgan had gone to take a leak Prentiss was lying exhausted on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He crawled onto the bed beside her.

"I've missed this," she said. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, fingers trailing along her belly.

"We were loud," he noted. "I'll bet you anything Reid heard and tries to slip in a comment tomorrow."

"Anything, ey?" Emily laughed deviously, eyeing him.

"I really do not want to know what you're thinking," he muttered.

"You do."

"I really don't." He laughed. "You've got a dirty mind."

"You know it's really not very effective when you try to call me dirty-minded when you're such a big slut," she teased.

"You know it." He leant over to kiss her, drawing his hand lightly over her closest breast. She hummed contentedly against his mouth, feeling her nipple harden under his slight touch. No matter how many people she knew he'd slept with, he always made her feel, without consciously trying, that she was the only women who existed in the world. She drew back to look over his calm face, settling in with her friend to waste away the night.


End file.
